


Puedes Esperar

by lokywang



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 奥伯伦是设计师，而他的哥哥道朗获得了他的所有荣誉。直到有一天，奥伯伦回到巴黎的时候，遇到了一个面点师。





	1. Chapter 1

伊利亚不赞同地拿掉他手中杯子，“你可以少喝一点。”奥伯伦几乎将道朗的珍藏做牛饮，他干掉了半瓶威士忌，整瓶香槟，现在他开始研究白兰地。他醉醺醺的躺在沙发上对着伊利亚说，“你看那边。”

那边多热闹，那是他咽掉的另外半句，他的哥哥，道朗·马泰尔品牌实际上的拥有人，也是对外宣称的设计师被围在人群中央，他端着酒杯和周围的人谈笑风生，身上穿着最新的设计，vircuna羊驼毛混纺西装外套，奥伯伦花了两个礼拜才改的让它能够符合道朗的体型。

他看上去如此英俊，而奥伯伦在傻笑，他能够听到伊利亚给他念的最新秀评，“令人惊叹的吉普赛风情，把流浪和四季的自然带到了我们的眼前，惊艳的秀场设计，不得不说那些沙子和仙人掌让整体布置都充满了异域风情……奥伯伦，我不记得你还睡过吉普赛人？”

“也不全是，大部分是我捏造的。他们说道朗比我们竞争对手那些犹太人更会做生意，所以我捏造了一个民族。”奥伯伦轻叹了一声，他把脑袋舒服的搁在伊利亚的腿上，“我想象在那儿，在接壤着沙漠和大海的地方，有一个奇妙的民族。他们既像犹太人那么会筹谋，又带着吉普赛人特有的自由天性。”他动了动脑袋，非得让伊利亚像小时候捏着他耳朵哄他。

“我管他们叫多恩。你见过绿色的河水吗伊利亚，巨大的岩石伫立在黑色的沙滩上，永不落日的城镇里藏着一个四季常青的花园，我把流水花园搬来了纽约，也许下一季的设计里我会加上龙。”

“哈。”伊利亚毫不留情的拍了拍他的脑袋，在时装周前无休止的熬夜，令他的胡渣扎手。但是显然为了庆祝今天，他仔细的洗过澡了。奥伯伦没机会站在那个舞台上致谢，尽管伊利亚知道他有多想。但是从小到大，他们没有忤逆过道朗。

他们那个令人又爱又恨的大哥，带着他们一手建立起如今的品牌。他拿走了所有本该属于奥伯伦的荣耀，他说自己的弟弟，脆弱，敏感，暴躁，在运营品牌的方面天真的像个孩童。如今他站在人群的中心，彬彬有礼的应酬着所有伊利亚叫得上名字或者不太熟悉的，投资人，媒体，那些蜂拥着渴望成为他缪斯的姑娘。

真遗憾，伊利亚看着他们，奥伯伦才是那个创造万千世界的天才。但就像道朗早就说过的那样，天才不可信任。他们总想着毁灭一切常规然后找准一个方向摧枯拉巧着把所有的旧习化为灰烬，加上他们自己的理论，燃烧自己，让星星和故事成为女人裙摆的风景。

道朗走了过来，他俯视着躺在沙发上的奥伯伦，紧皱着眉头，“你喝了多少？”伊利亚识趣的走开了，她知道得为他们两人留点空间，而屋子里的所有人也都屏住了呼吸悄悄观察着这里。当然，这是cliché，天才的哥哥总有个不争气的弟弟，大众认知里的奥伯伦是纽约出名的花花公子，他几乎睡遍了榜单上所有迷人的超模。他为道朗工作，但几乎不做什么，道朗工作室的人对他们的一切都讳莫如深，于是奥伯伦成为一张跳板，全纽约都知道他的床，是道朗·马泰尔秀场开幕的入场券。

奥伯伦对留言毫无反应，甚至作为褒奖。他坐起身来，笑嘻嘻的拿过道朗手中的酒杯，他尝了一口他哥没有动过的香槟，“你喜欢的。”他说，而道朗沉默的观察着他，直到他放下酒杯，扯住了他的领带，往下来，赠了一个吻。

房间里发出一声惊呼，但是很快被打断，道朗没有动弹，没有推开他，也没有张开嘴唇。他能感到奥伯伦胡乱的舔着他的嘴巴，香槟溢出来了一些，而奥伯伦也没醒酒。他只是嘻嘻哈哈的抱怨道朗是块不解风情的石头。

有一些传闻，这些传闻在纽约游走了很多年，比如奥伯伦来者不拒，或者他和他的姐姐伊利亚，也许有那么点不清不楚的关系。但那只是流言，直到伊利亚上来拉开他们的时候，奥伯伦依旧是半眯着眼睛。而道朗得体的对着房间里的人点头，他冷淡的解释，“抱歉诸位，奥伯伦喝醉了，伊利亚你先送他回去。”所有人都几乎如释重负的笑了起来，还是这么热闹，就好像奥伯伦只是开了一个不上档次的玩笑。

“我挺好。”奥伯伦坐在车上，他看上去是完全清醒的，他还能笑。“是挺值得庆祝的，我们是第一个加入那个该死的高定协会的美国品牌。人们是这么说的？道朗·马泰尔，美国之光。他们夸他务实又浪漫，可我讨厌这个。”

“他务实，你浪漫，你们是最好的搭档。奥伯伦，我知道你想说什么，但是别干傻事。”伊利亚叹了口气，她伸出手揉了揉她弟弟的脸，“你就当是大醉了一场，做了个梦，然后醒过来就又是新的一天。明早我给你带早餐，你最喜欢的街角那家咖啡店的羊角包。”

“我说过我爱你吗？”奥伯伦凑过去吻了吻伊利亚的脸颊，“我爱你。”  
但无论他多深情款款，伊利亚依旧能读出他眼底的孤独和失落，他多想，伊利亚知道他有多想让自己的名字也能够挂在标牌上面。他说Haute Couture很讨厌，但他在巴黎的时候，为那些层层叠叠的裙摆绣上水晶与珍珠，用丝绸制成永生的玫瑰。他把星海拉扯到地上，在衣服里衬钉上道朗的名字。伊利亚知道他是拥有快乐的。

“快去休息吧。”伊利亚为他放好热水，把他脱光了扔进浴室，然后收拾完他的衣服走出房门。奇怪的是奥伯伦自己穿衣服并不讲究，他的T恤和牛仔裤稀稀拉拉的在洗衣篮里，而直到伊利亚离开了公寓，她都没发现奥伯伦冷静的走出浴室，他换好了衣服带上护照，然后离开了那里。

奥伯伦喜欢巴黎，或者讨厌，说不好。巴黎给他的感觉，介于令人难以忍受的厌烦和不可置信的招人喜欢之间徘徊。

奥伯伦在巴黎呆了很多年，他在这儿读的书，成立的工作室，久到他能安静的坐在路边咖啡馆里画一下午画，就连咖啡店的招待员都以为他是土生土长的巴黎人。

道朗总在纽约活动，奥伯伦告诉他要将工作室设立在巴黎的时候，他没有提过反对意见。道朗很聪明，他的远见告诉他这件事是正确的，只要和奥伯伦分开，他们就都能发挥出自己最专长的部分。道朗将品牌在短短十几年内做成了世界顶尖的品牌，他鼓励奥伯伦放手去设计，他保驾护航，但同时也给他很多肘制，好比建议奥伯伦在成衣的设计上能够稍微妥协市场一些，只要能够养活他心爱的高定线。

奥伯伦恨他，很多方面。他们为了那些必要的财报和投资人的建议大打出手，是啊，全世界都了解道朗是品牌的掌舵人，他为了进入高定协会的这一天付出了一切。而奥伯伦，他那个无用的弟弟，被溺爱的不成样子，最后只是成为了一些超模上位的绯闻对象。

得知内情的人全都签署了终身的保密协议，他们被迫闭嘴，看着奥伯伦在工作室内暴躁的让道朗滚出他的空间，“你永远不理解我的设计意图！”

“成熟点奥伯伦。”道朗永远冷静，“你得明白我们最大的目标群体喜欢你加上那些傻乎乎的图案。”这些吵架最终会以他们彼此刺伤结束，奥伯伦讽刺道朗毫无天赋，而道朗说他幼稚的像是七岁儿童。然后奥伯伦回到巴黎，周而复始。

现下他说不上来为什么会回到巴黎，街边的报纸和杂志封面上都印着道朗意气风发的脸，八卦报纸的第三版也许有奥伯伦约会新的那位长腿超模的绯闻，但是这不是重点。

奥伯伦在拐角他最喜欢的咖啡馆里坐了一下午，他吃掉了三份蛋糕，其中一份是从后厨送过来的新品，总是那么美味。在太阳正式下山之后，他收起了那些随笔涂鸦，回到公寓里换了一身衣服，在快下雨前躲进了巴黎最隐蔽的酒吧。他需要一场宿醉来结束时差，一次没有结果的性爱，或者仅仅只是逃离道朗身边。

奥伯伦就是在那儿遇到维拉斯的，很奇妙，他看到对方的第一眼，脑子里只蹦出来一句没头没尾的诗，“来自高庭的玫瑰。”

维拉斯是个高个子，比奥伯伦高出一脑袋，他站在吧台边上礼貌的对着和他说话的人微笑，但显然他并不在乎那场对话的走向。奥伯伦点了威士忌，第一次他一饮而尽。等到他喝到第三杯的时候，那个高个子法国人笑眯眯的问他，“我以为只有爱尔兰人才会这么喝酒。”

“也有可能是地精？”奥伯伦把杯子放在吧台上，他侧过脸，看着维拉斯伸出手，干燥又柔软，他几乎在第一时间下了判断，那是面点师的手。不然很难解释，为什么他闻上去和尝起来的时候，都是甜的。

维拉斯可以是任何人，约翰，勒布朗，达妮埃尔或者等等等等。他也可以是路人，律师，运动员或者搞会计的。

维拉斯之所以成为了维拉斯，是因为奥伯伦记住了他的名字，连带他的手指，舌头，他在第二天早上用奥伯伦的厨房烤出了一个令人永生难忘的早餐吐司。奥伯伦直到咖啡的香味传到了床边他才真正清醒过来，他眼睛发直的喝完了那杯咖啡，几乎咬掉了自己的舌头。

“其实我并不喜欢这种虚假的温情。”尽管在吃早餐的时候他一边舔着自己的手指一边振振有词，“419只是419，但吃了早餐会让这变得……”

“只是职业习惯。”维拉斯并不是很在意他话里的语气，“我喜欢做甜点，而你喜欢吃，我保证，离开这个屋子后我不会要你的联系方式。”

奥伯伦在点头和不舍之间纠结了几秒，他喜欢这个床伴，他们在性事上是如此合拍，他操了一次，被操了两次，对方用舌头舔过他的下巴最后捏着他的腰射出来，然后他们抱着彼此沉沉入睡。再度醒来的时候，这顿早餐让他几乎忘了自己从不让床伴留宿的习惯。

奥伯伦在所有他睡过的模特里找到灵感，有一些令他着迷，但大部分只是一次性。他无情又冷漠，被称为没有心的红毒蛇。他们问他，奥伯伦你被宠坏了，你到底想要什么？

也许只是一个名字，他因为无法获得就被困在此地。  
奥伯伦喝掉了最后一口咖啡，他没想到自己的咖啡机也能做出如此水准。以至于他看到维拉斯系好了围巾准备出门的时候，没忍住握住了他的手腕，然后又索要了一个吻。  
“当作告别，”他舔着嘴唇，“玫瑰先生。”

维拉斯的胡子扎过他的脸颊，他轻轻的笑，说再见。

所以，为什么是玫瑰。  
再度相遇来的如此之快，奥伯伦在结束他新一季的概念草图后下楼买法棍，他哼着小曲抱着新买的雏菊走进拐角的咖啡店，付钱的时候他四下打量，这次没有带着满心的工作和焦虑，他终于能够看到——  
维拉斯系着围裙给他找零，看到他的目光，无奈的耸耸肩，“今天我们的收银不在，只能由我来。”

“你…？”  
“我是这里的老板，喜欢昨天的新品吗？”维拉斯无辜的说，“你一直都没看见我。”

他可能是个跟踪狂，他的理智在脑子里这么提醒他，你应该打断他的膝盖而不是把他再一次带上床。而红毒蛇选择了后者，他对着法国人笑，“你什么时候下班？”


	2. Chapter 2

奥伯伦离开纽约的时候，他还在气头上。常态，每一次奥伯伦遇上道朗，就像火遇上油，他们彼此撕扯，伊利亚从中调停，但总无济于事。

奥伯伦想，他或者是爱着道朗的，但他控制不住。他不回道朗的信息，与之相反的是在自己的ins上狂发照片，表明他在巴黎过的很好。但是伊利亚的电话他总是没办法拒绝。

“有时差，你知道。”奥伯伦用肩膀夹着手机，他工作室里的那群小白眼狼们假装认真工作，实则竖着耳朵等待他能够好转心情，把他们从面料地狱里解救出去。

“骗谁呢奥伯伦，你的ins更新了十几条，哈，我看到你最新的状态，那个男人是谁？”  
“甜点师。”奥伯伦的脖子上还挂着软尺，他的袖口沾着粉笔末，他站直了，把笔夹在耳朵后面。“我喜欢他做的蛋糕，你过几天来，真应该试试。”  
“很有意思。”伊利亚不予置评，就像大部分纽约民众的认知一样，奥伯伦的人生里充满五光十色的passing fancy，大部分是模特，也有明星。但他们都不会长久。尽管甜点师是个独特选择，但就伊利亚看来他对奥伯伦来说同样也只是一个新奇口味。

提到维拉斯的时候，奥伯伦不自觉的开始笑，他挠了挠自己的下巴，想起今天把向日葵送过去的时候，法国人微笑着吻了吻他的脸颊。维拉斯保证会来工作室接他下班，他们可以去一家朴素的家庭餐厅尝一尝维拉斯家乡的炖菜。

“一个礼拜后我会来巴黎。”伊利亚略过了话题，她宣布，“Vogue借了品牌新一季的流水花园的裙子，他们保证会让那个女明星穿上拍封面，你的多恩系列。”伊利亚的声音里带着笑，“很成功，他们都很喜欢，下个月的金球奖颁奖典礼已经有三位S级的影星团队想要借去走红毯。奥伯伦，有你喜欢的那个金发美女。”

“我以为她和兰尼斯特的关系更好？”  
“我们现在才是全球最受关注的品牌，道朗没给你看吗，我们今年在东亚市场的业绩增长了230%，人们喜欢你的设计，你的那些神话和自然，他们夸你是天才的魔术手。”

“那是夸道朗的话。”奥伯伦自嘲的笑，“我只是纽约城的红毒蛇。”  
“别说傻话。”伊利亚打断他，“Bazaar要做一期设计专题，我得拟稿，不要忘记回我的信息，奥伯伦。”他姐姐的声音软和了下来，像小时候哄他睡觉，“我们都知道你是最棒的。”

“我知道，我爱你。”奥伯伦对着话筒亲了一口，伊利亚心满意足的挂了电话，一边给他的ins点了三个赞，并留言让他在下礼拜当天接机的时候带上刚出炉的酸果挞。

奥伯伦没有心思继续，他把笔放在裁剪台上，他眼前的墙面上布满了新一季备选的面料，因为他想画出龙和火焰，黑色的烟与盐裹在白茫茫的雪中。

他将新的一季概念定位成冰与火，但是总觉得差了一点什么。奥伯伦已经戒烟，他捏着下巴靠在窗边，一边看着那群小兔崽子们因为他心情还不错就瞬间轻松的样子笑骂，“你们老看着我干嘛？”

“因为你长得帅啊奥伯伦！”刚毕业的男孩詹德利学的制版，能力足够，因为喜欢道朗马泰尔的设计来到这里，结果在签署完保密协议后被奥伯伦的才华折服，心甘情愿的从修剪布料的小裁缝做起。

“我们都是裁缝，”奥伯伦的原话，“只是我们将梦境裁剪成现实，我们把衣服变成女人的武装，把自信和骄傲缝进她们的裙摆里，这就是我们这些裁缝的工作，我们就是仙女教母。”

作为奥伯伦工作室的座右铭，他们称呼自己是仙女教母，从几十岁的老裁缝到十几岁的小学徒，他们跟着他从巴黎飞到纽约，忍受他暴躁的坏脾气，但他们依旧爱他。

当然如果每一天那个帅气的甜点师都会出现就更好。这是他们最新发现的救世主，每当他捧着鲜花出现在工作室门口的时候，再暴躁的奥伯伦都会松弛下来，他中断骂出口的脏话，揉着自己的额头，然后看着维拉斯打开纸盒递给他各种各样的蛋糕。

他有时候带来向日葵，有时候是郁金香，但最多的是玫瑰。他被他们私下里称为玫瑰先生，但没人敢问奥伯伦那是不是他的法国男友，毕竟谁都知道，红毒蛇不谈对象。

“今天是什么？”  
“蓝莓芝士。”维拉斯笑眯眯的拉开纸盒，将叉子递到他手上，奥伯伦挖了一口一边含含糊糊的说，“我姐今天还和我说想吃酸果挞。”  
“她要来吗？”  
“是啊。下个礼拜，我得去接她，你应该见见她，我们可以去你上次推荐的那家餐厅？她喜欢吃古怪的肉。”  
“兔肉不是古怪的肉。”维拉斯大笑着捏他的鼻子，“用来做意大利饺或者炖菜都很不错，你上次也说了喜欢。”

“那是因为你喜欢。”奥伯伦嘟囔了一句，一边把最后一口吃完，“总之今晚我要把那条主裙的面料确定，你来看看。”  
他把维拉斯拉到板墙的面前，“你看黑色的岩石和白色的烟。”他在白纸上画了一大片的冰雪，覆盖在上面的是红色的火焰。那些现在全都摊在桌子上，奥伯伦喜滋滋的介绍说，“我管它叫做冰与火之歌。”

“应该是一种更接近厚重的面料。”奥伯伦伸出手把一块黄金色的绸缎放在维拉斯的脸颊边，“君临是临海的城市，但那儿很满，不像多恩的太阳永不坠落……等一等，我知道了。”他扔下了手中的缎料，趴回到了桌上，自始自终，维拉斯始终温柔的看着他。

“在那之前我并不知道你是设计师，我也不在乎什么道朗马泰尔品牌。我以为你的工作是画画的。”维拉斯对那个忐忑的告诉自己的奥伯伦说，“你是谁的弟弟不重要，你的过去也不重要。”他捏紧纽约红毒蛇的手。他在深夜叫他chou chou（心肝宝贝），允许他掀开被子钻进怀里睡一觉。然后面对奥伯伦语焉不详的肯定抱以温柔注视。

维拉斯喂养他，住在他的公寓里，接他下班一起晚餐。然后陪他去机场接他的姐姐伊利亚。但直到那个杂志封面上眼熟的道朗朝他走过来的时候，维拉斯也一直觉得原本靠在他身边，突然僵硬了身体的奥伯伦，也只是最近工作太疲惫的缘故。


	3. Chapter 3

道朗对着镜子整理自己的领结，他的胸口前别着白色玫瑰。他看着镜中自己已经开始泛灰的鬓角，道朗垂下眼睛，整理起了袖扣。

这是奥伯伦设计的西服，他的软尺和手指贴合的划过道朗的身体，他咬着笔专注的在纸上记录他变更的尺寸，然后嘲笑他，“你变胖了道朗。”

奥伯伦总爱用他自己的方式表达不满，他给道朗的文件上涂鸦，偷偷的在他的西装里缝上自己的名字，他懒洋洋的躺在浴缸里拒绝给道朗开门，尽管他刚飞了十几个小时到巴黎，邀请他做自己的伴郎。

“我是你唯一的弟弟。”奥伯伦说过的，“只要你需要我，我就会来。”  
这是他们成就品牌的基础，道朗知道自己亏欠他良多，所以道朗纵容他，容忍他暴躁，冲动，易怒的脾气；他确保奥伯伦的设计能够销往全世界，直到他们都认可道朗·马泰尔品牌的设计大于一切名声。

道朗知道自己所求很多，但他没想过奥伯伦会拒绝。  
“我不会参加你的婚礼。”他弟弟在巴黎的公寓里，坐在沙发上捧着一桶冰淇淋，“道朗，我不会来，但我会祝贺你。”

他单薄又虚弱的解释过，这一切都只是生意。投资人的女儿喜欢他，他能够获得董事会里更多的投票权，但奥伯伦，你才是家里最招人喜欢的那一个。

有用吗，道朗的痛风这几年越发严重，在说完那一些后他能感到自己的血管中流着疼痛的心跳声。奥伯伦总会离开的，道朗清楚，他总是令奥伯伦生气，难过，像受伤的小鸟一样飞到世界的另一端。然后他会在冬天结束的时候返航，在后台陪着道朗一起庆祝，那一些原本属于他的荣耀。

“不要逼我。”奥伯伦把勺子往桶里一扔，他赤脚走进自己的房间，他甩上门。留下道朗一人坐在他买下的公寓里。

道朗同样知道奥伯伦除了设计之外，他招架不住所有的质询和利益牵扯，他过于冲动和自负，他骄傲又脆弱，活在天才的世界中。而道朗可以平衡这一切，他最后给自己压了一下头发，外面的伊利亚已经来敲门。

“快到了。”奥伯伦的手指掐在维拉斯的腰上，他咬着嘴唇像是抽泣一般发出闷闷的声音。维拉斯鼓励他喊出来，如果他们做的太多，奥伯伦的嗓子总会哑的像是吞下了一吨的碳。

维拉斯怎么也尝不够，红毒蛇嘴唇。他下唇丰厚可口，咬下去舔起来，是最新鲜的奶油味道。他像是刚从水里捞起来，整个人汗津津的，在维拉斯的手掌下扭来扭去。他刚迎来了一次令人满足到无语的高潮，现在他长舒了一口气，让自己的脚趾伸展开来。

“其实我准备了一样东西。”在几分钟相拥的沉默后奥伯伦突然开口，从他的床上可以看到窗外的埃菲尔铁塔亮着灯。巴黎没有沉睡，他坐了起来，爬到床尾去摸他外套里的戒指盒。

从维拉斯的角度来看，奥伯伦有漂亮的屁股，他身材匀称，因为长久的喂养让他的小腹产生了幸福的肉。维拉斯喜欢他抱起来的触感，软乎乎的奥伯伦，失去了毒蛇的鳞片和尖牙，他半跪在床上，对着刚刚射了他一肚子的男友说，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
我:  
他这样真诚的笑，在昏暗的星空和烛火下对着维拉斯露出招牌的讨人喜欢的表情。维拉斯犹豫了几秒钟，他们认识的时间不到半年，奥伯伦的工作让他总是不能好好的和他完整约会。他们在街上拉手被狗仔拍了上头条，甚至有人在赌他们几天后会分手。

可那是奥伯伦，那个在餐厅里对着他姐姐说他们是好朋友，然后第二天忐忑的问他能不能和他交往的傻瓜。他从没恋爱过，他只懂得性，可是现在他半跪在自己的面前，就好像他们的头顶能够听到教堂的钟声。

“我愿意。”道朗说，他接过戒指戴在新娘的无名指上，神父庄严的宣布，“现在你可以亲吻你的新娘了。”  
在如雷的喝彩和掌声里，道朗的余光瞥到记者们把照片都传到了网上，伊利亚匀速又礼貌的鼓着掌，而留给奥伯伦的位置始终空在那里。

“我的荣幸。”奥伯伦扑进了维拉斯的怀中，他仰着脑袋要对方给他一个吻，接着是交缠的手指，他把设计成毒蛇的戒指带到维拉斯的无名指上，他絮絮叨叨的说，“明天早上我们就可以去市政厅领证。我想给你设计一整套的高庭玫瑰系列，你是不是有个弟弟，洛拉斯？他想要做模特？”

“别打我弟弟的主意，红毒蛇！”维拉斯几乎是从嗓子里咆哮出这句话，但他还是笑着低头去咬奥伯伦的鼻子，“是的，我们可以一早就去市政厅。”  
“但不会有婚礼。”奥伯伦说，“可以吗？”  
“没关系。”维拉斯点点头，“只要最后牵着我的手的人是你。”


End file.
